Why cant dave be tall like everyone thinks
by Denzelfire
Summary: Dave is shorter than everyone says he is. Being said he is insecure when his boyfriend, John Egbert, comes to visit. Oh well, guess he'll have to see if he is okay with a shorter boyfriend.


Oops i started another thing. Luckily its oneshot. Unless people want more...

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you are self conscious of your height. You are 5'6 and not growing anymore. Your older brother, Bro as you call him, makes fun of you for it. Saying things like "you didn't get the tall gene" or "hey shorty hows the Texan weather down there?" With his smug Texan accent. Ug you sometime believe he is to much of a jerk to be as cool as he is.

It was almost winter break and you were speaking to Rose. She was thinking of bringing you and Bro down there, you on the other hand had a different idea.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead at 18:10-  
TT: Dave, mother and I would like for you and your brother to come to New York this winter break.  
TG: rose no  
TG: im staying home and not leaving  
TG: cant handle the cold  
TG: i live in the bowels of hell and live off the heat it gives off  
TT: Dave I do wish to spend one Christmas with my dearest brother.  
TT: If you do not wish to talk about it maybe think on it.  
TT: That wasn't the only thing I was going to propose.  
TT: I was wondering if you were ever going to tell your boyfriend your true height.  
TG: rose no  
TG: john can think im tall for all i care  
TG: plus why bring this up  
TG: this is totally out of character for you  
TG: get your act together  
TT: I suppose it is a bit out of character, but so is your act to be a cool kid

-turntechGodhead [TG] blocked tentacleTherapist [TT] at 18:30-

TT: Well I'll speak to you later than.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:32-

You lean back and stare at your screen. What was with Rose. Those two things she said were totally not her. How odd.

"Yo Dave, what pizza do you want?" Bro yells from the couch, video game music playing in the background.

"You know, extra cheese, extra garlic and that stuff crust!" You yell back. You would believe Bro would of known what you liked by now.

You hear snickering from outside your door "Pineapple and mushrooms got it lil bro."

"No bro, don't."

Bro just laughs and orders the two pizzas anyways, with your order of course. Thank god he is getting you the one you wanted.

Suddenly your Skype dings and its John. Fuck it's John. Your dorky boyfriend. The one who still thinks you are tall and aloof. Well, he thinks you're a dork, but you act like you didn't notice.

You quickly adjust the camera making you look taller than you are and accept the call. John's face suddenly shows up and he is smiling wide, his teeth still buck toothed, but works with him. His dark hair swept to the side even though it looks like he went to bed with wet hair and didn't brush it. His eyes were, well blue. You weren't going to go into depth of that. You feel like somehow its overdone? Odd.

You look at him and smile slightly. Your boyfriend is attractive, even if he had a dorky personality.

"Dave hey!" The one on the screen says.

You quickly hide the smile with a smirk. "Hey John, what's up?"

John smiles wide and holds a piece of paper up. The paper is square and has a... Plane on it...

"John holy shit. Is that a plane ticket? John why do you have a plane ticket. Whats going on? Stop me before I start to ramble."

John just keeps that smile wide and nods. "Well Dave, I got an early Christmas present from your Bro, to me for you. Dave I'm coming to Texas this winter break!"

You practically fall out of your chair. No he can't. Not yet. If John saw how short you where who knew how he would react. you then crawl back into your seat. "Shit John. Thats fantastic, I can't wait."

Suddenly Mr. Egbert is in the background and waves at you. "Hello David, it is pleasant to see you. But I must steal my son away for dinner. I do hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Mr. E." You blow a kiss to the camera. "Bye sweetheart."

Mr. Egbert leaves the room and John blushes slightly. "Bye babe!" Suddenly the screen was black. That was. Weird. John never called you Babe. How weird. Today was just really weird.

Bro brings in the pizza and sets it down on your desk quickly leaving. You nibble at your pizza surfing through your dashboard. Posting and reblogging things. You even mention a new update for SBHJ and even your height issues. Some people told you it doesn't matter how tall you are, if your boyfriend likes you he doesn't care about your height. What do they know? John has always mentioned how tall you must be and how it must be nice. It just made you more self conscious. Not that you would admit that to anyone you actually know.

You sigh audibly. Bro peeks into your room again.

"Somethin wrong lil man?"

"Yeah you invited John over and he doesn't know I'm shorter than him!" Wow you are over reacting so much.

"Well it's high time you and your little boy toy finally see who's taller and which one totally will top." He snickers and walks out leaving you with a dropped jaw. Wow, bro. Just wow.

- i needed a time skip hahaha -

It was winter break. Its sort if chilly, but still warm enough for you not to have to wear a scarf. You are outside the airport holding a sign saying, "cute boyfriend by the name of John Egbert" on it. He holds it up over the crowd. Bro stands beside you, one eyebrow cocked up.

"Dave, that kid ain't gonna see that over the crowd. You're to tiny."

"Fuck you Bro." You flip him the bird and he chuckles.

"I'm sure your boyfriend would want to do that more than me." You sputter. Wow. You and John have only been dating a few months, you aren't gonna fuck yet. Right?

Suddenly the crowd gets worse as people start pouring out. Then Bro picks you up and holds you by your hips and suddenly your tall. About 6'2 you say and you hold the sign up and wait.

Suddenly there is the dark messed up hair you bet would be great to run your fingers through. You see his face and smirks. He runs over and you suddenly beckme nervous. Fuuck, he is about to see you.

Bro drops you once John was close enough. John stops suddenly seeing you there, he being six feet tall, you aren't 6'2 like you said. You feel your hands get sweaty and your breathing ragged. Fuck he is reacting negatively. Wait what is he, suddenly John is on you. He picks you up by your waist and spins you around.

"Dave I never knew you where so cute in person!" He sets you down and grabs your cheeks. He suddenly kisses you. Kissing you hard, but sweet. Before you could even respond he pulls away and smiles.

"Uh... Hey John? Guess I'm not tall. Haha...ha...haaaaa." You rub your arm and look up at John.

"Dave why did you lie and say you where tall? This makes you much cuter this way." He hugs you and nuzzles his face into your hair.

You where slightly shocked. "I uh... You always said I was tall. So I just thought you would of preferred taller me..." You grab him and hug him, tight.

John nuzzles more. "I don't care. I still love you. You are so cute and adorable and just lovely."

You smile slightly. Happy that the two of you are together now. You hug him right and he hugs back. "I'm glad you don't care. Love you too you dork."

Suddenly the two of you are separated. "Okay you two enough lovey dovey shit. Time to go home."

So you left the airport. Sitting in the back of Bros car with John. Fingers laced and heads leaning on each other. Nothing could be better than this for you. You're happy John accepted that you aren't taller than him. That just makes you love him more. You love John Egbert, and he loves you back. Even if you where short.


End file.
